Adrian Von Ziner
Adrian Von Ziner is one of the major antagonists in The Book Of Chronicles. He is an occult genius, and has explored deeply into the histories of the multiverse. More details here. Early History Adrian Von Ziner was born in 2465 Post Devastation in what was once Munich, Germany. The only child of Agnes and Johann Von Ziner, Adrian learned of the Occult at an early age. His mother, a member of the Cult of Cairnos, instilled her beliefs in Adrian at an early age, and as such he was facinated with the mysteries of the universe, as well as bending the powers he saw around him to his benefit. His mother gave him his first spellbook, and there was no looking back from there. Adrian searched everywhere he could for more spells, carefully copying them into his own book before Sent to boarding school in Berlin, Adrian quickly became one of the most powerful members of his class, though he would never recieve the accolades he sought so desperately. While a power player, he was always behind the scenes, formenting strife between his rivals and watching others closely. Using their secrets and weaknesses against them, he developed a core group of followers and lackies, all of whom came to believe his claim that he had supernatural gifts. He managed to always escape trouble, and grow his influence until nearly the entire school looked to him for advice and favors. There was just one teacher who would not fall under his sway, a professor of Archaeology by the name of Kristian Bader. Bader saw what the young Von Ziner was doing, and worked throughout the aspiring Occultist's school years to keep him from gaining total control of the school. This mattered little to Von Ziner himself, and so it was with great pleasure that he tormented the lone Bader, keeping him isolated and on the verge of exile from the academic community. Adult Life Upon graduation from school in 2481, Von Ziner vanished, taking many of his acolytes by surprise. What he did during these missing years is unknown, but upon his return in 2489, he was vastly more powerful, and had an array of abilities none had ever seen. He could bend perception, make the winds move to his will, and even stop time for brief periods. How he had aquired these skills may never be known, but we do know that his spellbook had been modified heavily, barely resembling the simple, leather-bound journal his mother had given him. His timinig could not have been better, as the Third War of the Allied Republics was reaching its turning point. With the Dwarven nation of Khundracnar joining the war on the side of the Allied Republics, Neo-Germany's reign as ruler of much of the world was beginning to come undone. Desperate for aid, the German High Command turned to their newest ally, Von Ziner, for his help and guidance. Von Ziner proposed a radical action, which in retrospect the officers present should have vetoed. He proposed opening a rift in space and time, and to allow warriors from an alternate universe, one where Neo-Germany had won the war, to aid them in defeating the Allied Republics. Having been given the go-ahead on his plan, Von Ziner collected his followers, tracked down the necessary materials for the portal's opening, and made for Externsteine, to use its natural etheric powers to amplify his own. Known Associations Von Ziner is a highly ranked commander within the Dull armies, nearly as highly as DaVinci himself. It is believed that the Dull preyed upon Von Ziner's inherent need to gain power to get his support, but more likely it is due to his need for power that he sought them out. His will is nigh inexhaustible, and he will stop at nothing to get to his end goals.